


L'eroina da cui desidero essere salvata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amazzone innamorata [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una possibile scena in cui Xena salva Gabrielle sotto gli occhi divertiti di Marte.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvie1u4hojI.





	L'eroina da cui desidero essere salvata

**L'eroina da cui desidero essere salvata**

  


_Al tempo degli dei dell'Olimpo, dei signori della guerra e dei re che spadroneggiavano in una guerra in tumulto, il genere umano invocava il soccorso di un eroe per riconquistare la libertà. Finalmente arrivò Xena, l'invincibile principessa guerriera, forgiata dal fuoco di mille battaglie._

Gabrielle strisciò all’indietro, il sangue le scendeva lungo la gamba ferita. Digrignò i denti, stringendo al petto il bastone. I capelli biondi le ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso, le ciocche le aderivano al viso sudato sporche di sangue e di sudore.

Uno degli uomini rise sguaiatamente, abbattendo la catena che teneva in mano.

“Potresti aiutarmi!” gridò Gabrielle, voltandosi. Ares, seduto su uno dei rami degli alberi inarcò un sopracciglio. Incrociò le braccia al petto e scrollò le spalle.

“Perché dovrei? Mai sentito parlare del fatto che gli dei non s’intromettono negli affari umani?” domandò. Gabrielle digrignò i denti e abbatté la propria arma su una delle mani di uno degli aggressori, facendolo ringhiare di dolore.

Quest’ultimo estrasse la spada che portava alla cintola. Si voltò verso gli altri due uomini che lo accompagnavano.

“Con chi parla?” domandò.

“Sarà pazza” rispose quello armato di catena.

“Chi caz*o se ne frega? Io me la voglio solo fare” sibilò il terzo, aveva un’ascia che teneva con entrambe le mani.

Si udì un urlò e Gabrielle sorrise, arrossendo. Le fronde degli alberi alla loro sinistra frusciarono e i rami ondeggiarono.

Un cerchio di metallo schizzò nella loro direzione, tagliò la gola a quello armato di ascia, il cui cadavere precipitò a terra con un tonfo sordo, colpì un masso mandando scintille e tornò indietro, ferendo al braccio quello armato di spada. L’arma cadde a terra e l’uomo gridò, tenendosi il braccio da cui zampillò del sangue.

“Lo sapevo che sarebbe arrivata” borbottò Ares, chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

Xena fece una serie da capriole in aria con il suo urlo da guerra acuto e prolungato, atterrò davanti ai due avversari.

“Putta*a!” gridò quello armato di catena. Cercò di colpire l’avversaria al viso, Xena schivò spostandosi di lato. Alzò la mano e afferrò al volo il suo cerchio rotante.

“Non vi conviene farla arrabbiare” disse Ares. Gabrielle si rimise in piedi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

Xena sfoderò la spada e schivò l’altro aggressore che, utilizzando il braccio sano, aveva sfoderato un coltello e aveva cercato di trafiggerla. Tagliò di netto la testa al nemico armato di catena e saltò all’indietro, evitando un altro affondo di coltello. La gonna a frange di pelle e borchie che indossava si alzava ai suoi movimenti, facendo intravedere le sue gambe.

Ares si sporse osservando le cosce sode della guerriera. Ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi, guardandola muoversi con movimenti scattanti e i muscoli in tensione. Si voltò verso Gabrielle e la vide lanciare il suo bastone verso l’unico nemico rimasto. Questo lo evitò, Xena prese l’arma al volo e la utilizzò per colpirlo al viso. Gli spezzò il naso con un urlo, il sangue le schizzò sul viso.

Xena ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra piene, mostrando i denti candidi. Il sangue le scivolò lungo i capelli mori che facevano contrasto con i suoi intensi occhi blu.

L’uomo si voltò e scappò via, correndo. Il pugnale gli cadde nella fuga.

Gabrielle corse e abbracciò Xena, che la strinse al petto e le accarezzò i capelli biondi.

La divinità socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, guardando le due.

< Sapevo che, alla fine, preferivi essere salvata da lei, Gabrielle > pensò.

 


End file.
